Crashed, Then Crushed
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Jatuh dari pesawat, lalu malah berakhir jatuh hati-sebenarnya yang mana yang lebih sial? #1827BahagiaItuBerat


Kejadiannya—sejauh yang Hibari ingat—adalah seperti ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas kala itu, dan ia sedang menenggak wiski di kabin kelas satu, mengawasi pergerakan saham sejak setengah jam terakhir, ketika tiba-tiba pesawatnya berguncang hebat.

"Hanya turbulensi biasa," begitu pikirnya semula—dan pilot juga menginformasikan hal serupa melalui pengeras suara—sekalipun jantungnya berdegup kencang; sebab ini kali pertamanya mengalami turbulensi di udara. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, meneguk ludah beberapa kali untuk menetralisir denging tak menyenangkan di telinganya, kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Hibari selalu memanfaatkan waktunya untuk menciptakan uang. Berikan dia gawai dan akses internet berkecepatan maksimal, dan puluhan juta yen sudah mendarat mulus di rekeningnya. Dan Hibari kira tidak ada salahnya menambah tabungan sedikit-sedikit di tengah perjalanan bisnisnya, kan?

Tapi langit seolah sedang senang mempermainkannya. Atau ia mungkin menegur Hibari yang kelewat serakah mengeruk harta—barangkali. Pengusaha muda itu kembali diguncang di tempat duduknya yang nyaman, mau tak mau menumpahkan sebagian isi cecair beralkoholnya.

Pesawat naik-turun seperti grafik sahamnya. Bahkan sabuk pengaman tidak lagi berguna, sebab dengan guncangan sebegini hebat tidak ada kepala yang tidak berpotensi menjeduk langit-langit kabin. Laptopnya jatuh begitu saja dan berguling ke koridor, entah bagaimana nasib sahamnya setelah ini—ia tidak lagi peduli.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mendecih kesal, tidak pula untuk mengelap bercak wiski di jas mahalnya. Suara pekikan tumpang tindih dengan gemuruh, memicu masker oksigen untuk menjuntai keluar. Pengelihatan Hibari memburam, mengabur, sampai akhirnya ia tidak lagi melihat apa-apa kecuali warna hitam.

.

.

 **Crashed, Then Crushed**

 **#1827MasoTeam (dimeriahkan bersama _Halichi Miyamoto, Panda Dayo,_ dan _Scalytta_ )**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Story © KaizumiAyame

I do not gain any financial profit from this fanfiction other than self satisfactory.

.

.

Ia kira dirinya sudah berada di surga.

Tadinya.

Mengapa? Sebab langit yang memayungi apartemennya tidak pernah secerah ini (selalu saja kelabu, dengan panasnya yang tidak manusiawi); dan sejak kapan kabinnya menjelma hutan dengan pohon-pohon menjulang?

Detik berikutnya, Hibari baru sadar bahwa punggungnya—atau lebih tepatnya, _jas mahalnya_ —menempel ke tanah kotor dengan bebatuan berlumut. Ia mencoba bangkit, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah rasa sakit berlebih yang menjalari punggungnya alih-alih kemampuan duduk tegak. Ia menangkap darah mengaliri lengan dan sisi-sisi punggungnya—berarti lukanya cukup parah.

Berusaha menekan suara rintihannya, Hibari mencoba menggerakkan tangan. Lalu kaki. Lagi-lagi upaya yang sia-sia, karena tulang-tulangnya seolah ditekan dengan besi panas yang mengikatnya ke tanah.

 _Sial. Berapa lama aku tidur di sini?_

Dan seperti disambar petir, ia baru sadar—ia tidak tidur di sana. Ia _terjatuh_ dan tidak sadarkan diri di tengah-tengah hutan itu, entah berapa lama sejak guncangan terakhir di pesawat. Ia jatuh dengan punggung duluan dan berani taruhan tulang punggungnya tidak lagi utuh.

Dan laptopnya, bagian dari aset pemantau sahamnya, tergeletak (atau justru hancur) di entah sudut mana di dalam hutan itu.

Yang benar saja.

Gigi-giginya bergemeretak, gemas karena begitu tidak berdaya ketika seharusnya ia sudah berlari ke sana kemari mengusahakan bantuan—dan bukannya minta tolong seperti orang susah.

Kecuali ada orang lain di sini, mungkin situasi akan sedikit lebih baik—

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

—oh, ternyata ada.

Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dari pepohonan ke arah seorang pria muda. Barangkali lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun. Hibari menangkap darah kering tercetak di keningnya, dan wajahnya penuh keringat serta minyak. Pakaiannya koyak di beberapa sisi, tapi di sisi lain masih menguarkan aura mewah (Hibari mengenal betul pakaian fitur-fitur pada pakaian berkelas).

"Menurutmu bagaimana," Hibari tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Pria itu, sekalipun ragu-ragu, berujar dengan cepat. "Senang sekali melihat Anda sudah sadar! Kukira hanya aku yang berhasil hidup di sini."

"Hanya kau?" gumam Hibari. _Apa maksudnya 'cuma dia yang berhasil hidup'?_ "Di mana yang lain?"

Lawan bicaranya mengusap wajah. "Aku hanya melihat pasangan—entah pacaran atau suami-istri—di sana," kepala Hibari mengikuti arah jarinya, hanya untuk menemukan dua tubuh lain tergeletak di sana. "Aku berusaha memanggil mereka, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Ketika kucek, denyut jantung mereka sudah tidak terasa lagi. Tidak juga napas mereka."

"Tidak ada orang lain lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Suara lelaki itu merendah. "Mungkin mereka terjatuh di sisi lain hutan—aku tidak berani masuk lebih dalam lagi ke sana."

Hibari memerhatikan tangan lawan bicaranya gemetar, dan ia mengernyit samar.

Seandainya saja Hibari bisa bergerak sekarang. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh berbalut setelan mahal yang hanya bisa mengobrol dengan seorang asing dengan menekan punggungnya ke tanah.

"Kau penumpang kelas satu juga?"

"Begitulah," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri?"

Hibari mengangguk tanpa suara. Baru pertama kali berkenalan dan ia sudah tidak menyukai perawakan lelaki itu. Entah karena matanya kelewat besar untuk proporsi wajahnya, atau sebab tubuhnya terlalu mungil dan menegaskan bahwa hidupnya kelewat burjois dan tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk memperoleh ratusan ribu yen setiap harinya.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya memusingkan hal itu.

"Kau," desisnya, "punya air?"—ugh, Hibari benar-benar membenci betapa serak suaranya terdengar saat itu.

Iris cokelat itu membola. "Ah?"

"Air." Astaga, apa suaranya terlalu kering, atau pria itu terlalu bodoh untuk diajak bicara? "Aku mau minum."

Lelaki itu langsung beringsut dari tempatnya. "Benar. Air. Aku tidak punya, tapi barangkali di sekitar sini ada—" ia baru separuh berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba kembali berlutut. "Omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan, kan?"

Apakah penting untuk berkenalan di situasi seperti ini? Hibari dengan senang hati akan memanggilnya 'hei' atau panggilan apapun yang ia rasa cocok dengan pemuda berwajah bocah itu—tapi jelas ia menolak diperlakukan sama. "Hibari Kyoya," katanya cepat.

"Oke. Hibari- _san_ , aku Tsunayoshi—atau Tsuna, begitu orang-orang suka memanggilku." Pria itu, Tsuna, terkekeh gugup. Tapi tawa itu cepat memudar begitu sadar Hibari sama sekali tidak tertarik. "K-kalau begitu aku akan segera ambilkan airnya."

"Hmm."

Tidak lagi memedulikan Tsuna, Hibari lagi-lagi membiarkan dirinya diselimuti oleh rasa sepi—plus rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menyiksa tubuhnya.

Tolong, siapapun tolong katakan padanya bahwa ia hanya bermimpi.

Katakan kalau ia hanya terkena mimpi buruk akibat ketiduran semasa turbulensi di pesawat berlangsung.

Katakan kalau rasa sakit di tubuhnya ini tidak nyata.

Hibari merasakan napasnya memanas, dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal, dan matanya begitu pedas, begitu perih, sehingga cecair sialan itu mengaliri pipinya.

Kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin ia mengingkari realita yang saat ini ia tinggali?

"Sialan."

Ia, Hibari Kyoya, pemilik perusahaan ternama di Namimori, mau tidak mau harus tunduk gara-gara kecelakaan sialan ini.

Kurang sial apa lagi harinya?

Dari kejauhan terdengar Sawada Tsunayoshi memekik. Entah kecelakaan macam apa yang menimpanya, karena diam-diam Hibari berharap lelaki itu lebih baik dimakan binatang buas saja.

Benar. Harinya mungkin tidak akan lebih buruk lagi kalau ia harus bertahan hidup berduaan dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 21 tahun, harusnya menikmati liburan musim panasnya di pantai pribadinya di Hawaii (hadiah ulangtahunnya tahun ini), dan bukan terdampar tanpa persiapan di hutan seperti sekarang.

Yang benar saja, ponselnya bahkan tidak bisa menemukan sinyal untuk sekadar menelepon—lebih-lebih lagi memperoleh koneksi internet.

 _Kukira satelit yang mengorbitkan sinyal internet sudah mencapai titik-titik terpencil._

Celananya mau tidak mau harus tercelup lumpur dan menyeret pasir di sekitarnya. Rerumputan yang menjadi alas berjalannya terlalu tinggi, dan Tsuna mau tidak mau harus berjalan seperti penjahat—berjingkat-jingkat dengan tungkai dinaikkan lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Semua ini ia lakukan untuk pria asing bernama Hibari Kyoya; satu-satunya penumpang yang ia temukan hidup di sekitar hutan itu.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa pula ia membiarkan diri disuruh-suruh oleh pria itu, ketika nyaris seumur hidup Tsuna dihabiskan dengan memberi perintah (ia lebih menyukai istilah 'minta tolong' sebenarnya') dan bukan sebaliknya.

Sesuatu merayap cepat di dekat tumitnya. Tsuna melonjak, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sembari menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

(Sulit, ternyata, sebab ia berakhir jatuh dengan dengkul mencium tanah berbatu lebih dulu.)

"Kalau tidak salah ada mata air di sini—" celananya tergores sedikit, tapi tidak masalah. Mudah-mudahan saja Tsuna masih menyimpan antiseptik di dalam tasnya (itu pun kalau tas itu ditemukan; barang-barangnya berjatuhan entah di sisi mana seperti bersekongkol memusuhinya).

"—atau aku keliru, ya?"

 _Padahal aku sempat mendengar suara riak air di sekitar sini. Jangan-jangan aku mengambil rute yang keliru?_

Saliva yang menggumpal di pangkal tenggorokan bahkan menolak turun. Tsuna merasakan napasnya mendingin, seperti ada es yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dan mengikat dadanya sampai terasa sesak.

Sungguh, dia bisa saja berhenti. Dia bisa saja menolak permintaan Hibari Kyoya dan pergi ke sisi lain hutan, mencari bantuan lain yang lebih _berguna_ alih-alih pria terluka.

"…tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja—" ia menarik napas panjang-panjang.

Langkahnya, sekalipun terasa begitu berat dan menyulitkan, kembali berlanjut.

"—karena aku juga tidak mau diperlakukan sama kalau aku jadi dia."

Toh, lebih baik ia bertahan hidup dengan satu orang yang terluka parah daripada sendirian di tengah-tengah mayat.

(Tambahan lagi, Hibari Kyoya terlalu menawan untuk dilihat dalam keadaan mati.)

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Jadi ini event #1827MasoTeam yang ketiga, dan saya ngaku kalau ini bukan karya yang bisa saya banggakan. Alurnya nggak jelas dan ceritanya gantung sangat tanpa perkembangan _chemistry._ Parah banget, memang, karena saya nulis ini di tengah-tengah UTS dan demam yang kumat-kumatan—alasan lemah, saya tahu. :') **

**_But anyways, big thanks to my awesome three friends_** **(yang namanya sudah disebutkan di atas), yang dengan masonya berhasil menyelesaikan event ini! 3 semoga tahun depan kita masih bisa saling ngasup kayak begini lagi, ya~**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame **


End file.
